


Your Name on My Skin

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: "Tell me Seongwoo, did you think of me when you made that tattoo?"Daniel asked, smiling. "Thinking of me owning you? Of me loving you?"





	Your Name on My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Again with the short drabble. I'm stuck on my other fic soo I wrote this as a distraction, lol
> 
> Someone once prompt me with the idea but I just got around to write it now and I wrote this in a rush, might change it in the future, who knows :D
> 
> WARNING: UN-BETAED [YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, TURN AROUND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS ABOMINATION :( ]

"Hyung."

Seongwoo turned quickly when he heard the voice and saw Daniel stood on the doorway, he didn't know how long was the younger male stood there but he hope it was not long enough to see his bare back. He pulled his shirt up, covering his shoulder and smiled at the younger male. "What is it, Niel?"

"What was that?"Daniel asked, eyes widening slightly.

"What was what?"Seongwoo asked, sitting on Jisung's bed, pretending to check his phone, his hands shaking slightly.

"On your shoulder."Daniel said, stepping toward the older male after locking the door. "I saw it."

Seongwoo didn't mean for Daniel to found out about his secret, he was careless and it's going to cost him their friendship. He gulped his saliva nervously and smiled a little forced smile, he can feel how tight the muscles on his face are. "What are you talking about."

Daniel frowned at the older male. He squatted down in front of Seongwoo, putting his hand on Seongwoo's knee and said slowly. "Don't play with me, Hyung, I saw your tattoo."

Seongwoo paled at that. He abruptly stood up, clenching his phone tightly in his hand and turned his back to Daniel. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself but to no avail, his heart still beating erratically. "I don't know what you're talking about, I don't have a tattoo, you know that, you've seen me shirtless before."

"You're right, I have seen you shirtless before, that's why it surprised me to see your marked shoulder when I entered the room."Daniel said, standing up. He saw how rigid Seongwoo has become after he said that. He wanted to reach out but he's afraid that Seongwoo would just run away.

Putting his phone back on Jisung's bed Seongwoo turned around and looked at Daniel with worried expression. He bit his lips, there's no denying it now. "Did you know what it was?"

"I did."Daniel said.

"Oh."Seongwoo said, he felt like he lost the strength on his leg and sit on Daniel's bed. "Is it possible to ask you to forget about it?"

"What?"Daniel asked, frowning slightly at the older male's request. "Why?"

"What do you mean 'Why'?"Seongwoo said, exasperate. He couldn't believe how dense Daniel can be."You've seen my tattoo and you know what it was, don't you feel disgusted about it? Your own best friend harboring this kind of feeling. I mean, it was permanent, what if I get a job that require me to take off my clothes, the whole world's going to see it."

Daniel said nothing and just looked at the older male, waiting for him to finish his rant.

"The fans knows what it was and if they don't like what they see....I don't care if they hate me or mock me or anything, but I don't want anything to happen to you."Seongwoo said, sadly. His body slumped in defeat. "I don't know why I'm so stupid, I didn't think it through, I didn't think about how it would affect you too if it's got out."

"Hyung."Daniel said, walking toward his bed and sit beside the older male. He sighed when Seongwoo flinched when their shoulders touched.

"I'll have it removed as soon as I can."Seongwoo said, trying to reassured the younger. "And don't worry about my feeling, I'll deal with it."

"No."Daniel said with a low voice. He's had enough of hearing Seongwoo blame himself and it's time for him to say his piece.

"What?"Seongwoo asked, confused. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"It's exactly what it means."Daniel said, looking at Seongwoo, face determined. "I don't want you to removed the tattoo and as a matter of fact, I want you to show the whole world of it."

Seongwoo's eyes widen at what Daniel said. There's no way Daniel mean what he just said. "Are you....what...are you insane?"

"You asked me if I'm disgusted by it, the answer is No."Daniel said, looking at Seongwoo straight in the eyes. "Do you know what it did to me when I saw that word on your shoulder?"

"I....."

"When I saw that word, all I can think about was that you're mine."Daniel said. "That what I feels toward you is not as unrequited as I believe, that I might be allowed to have you."

There's a dangerous glint in Daniel's eyes that makes Seongwoo shivered down his spine. He flinched when Daniel reaching out his hand and cupped his left cheek gently.

"Tell me Seongwoo, did you think of me when you made that tattoo?"Daniel asked, smiling. "Thinking of me owning you? Of me loving you?"

Seongwoo's breath hitched at the L word and he unconsciously leaned his head into Daniel's warm hand. He looked at Daniel's eyes and saw nothing but adoration there. He was afraid that what Daniel said was just a joke to mock him but apparently that's not the case. When what Daniel said finally dawn on him Seongwoo sighed in relieved. He realized that he won't lose Daniel over this.

"Tell me."Daniel repeated his words. "Would you like to be mine?"

"Yes."Seongwoo said, voice shaky.

Daniel grinned at that and leaned forward to kiss Seongwoo full on the lips. It was not a full blown make out because they're both too giggly for it. It was just a chaste kiss, a press of lips on lips.

After a while, Daniel suck on Seongwoo's bottom lip before leaning back and asked. "Can I see?"

"Yes."Seongwoo said again, voice steady. He could feel his lips tingling from kissing Daniel. He turned around, unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide down his body. His bare shoulder on display.

"Mine."Daniel said, leaning forward and kissed the tattoo on Seongwoo's shoulder. It was not a picture, it wasn't a word either. But Daniel knows what it was, it was his name, he can recognize the strip pattern everywhere. "All mine....God, you're beautiful."

Seongwoo's breath hitched when Daniel's lips grazing his inked skin. He sighed and said gently. "Yours."  
~~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, if you guys wondering what the tattoo was...it was Daniel's name in code, the one with just line and circle, from Nothing Without You album promotion :D


End file.
